


Skin

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Skin

Gentle fingers roved the soft canvas of virgin skin, lingering on the crook of the waterbender’s neck. Blind eyes shut as trembling lips ghosted over sun-kissed skin, reveling in the sweet taste that left her breathless.

A sly smirk unfurled across the earthbender’s expression, a chuckle springing from her tongue. Perhaps there were other reasons she had dubbed her friend sugar queen.

“What’s so funny?” came a gentle purr, lithe fingers threading through thick ebony tresses.

Toph smiled, her soft touch roaming every feature, exploring even the smallest aspect of her lover’s supple figure. She could only imagine the waterbender’s face as she rained devoted kisses along the length of her jaw, committing each dip of Katara’s delicate curves to memory. The earthbender sculpted her lover’s face in her mind as her loving caresses roamed the waterbender’s expression, picturing the creases at the corners of her eyes as Katara grinned.

“Nothing,” the earthbender insisted softly, her lips melding against the swell of the healer’s mouth. “Nothing at all.”

Toph didn’t need to see to know Katara was beautiful.


End file.
